


A Fortune in Lies

by Antheas_Blackberry



Series: I'll Wait For You Always [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk!Crowley, M/M, canon compliant alcohol consumption, mentions of a sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: Crowley's night is only slightly better than Aziraphale's. Part 2.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'll Wait For You Always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171850
Kudos: 4





	A Fortune in Lies

_Crowley_

Crowley was pressed up against a door in a dive bar toilet. He could feel the grain of the wood through his shirt. The man pressing up against him, was nearly as tall as Crowley and blonde. The blonde kissed Crowley and trailed his fingers down his chest toward his groin.

 _Unbidden, a flash of a memory; a laugh and a soft touch of someone that he used to know._ Crowley’s eyes flew open. He knew this was part of the game. Yet suddenly, as ready as he had been seconds ago, he felt his erection flag. He quickly tried to reciprocate, but the other man pulled back in a hurry.

“Don’t you like me?” The blonde asked.

“I do, just too much to drink, I think,” Crowley lied. 

He moved to kiss the blonde again, but he retreated. “Liar,” the blonde said. 

Crowley sagged against the door, moving away enough so the other man could exit. 

“It’s too bad,” the blonde said as he left. “You're hot.”

Crowley sighed heavily before looking in the mirror. He _was_ hot. But there was something there, haunted, just below the surface. 

He turned away and went in search of quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol.


End file.
